Berneil and Cornie
by Bernie Buddy
Summary: Corneil and Bernie switch bodies! How will they switch back before the others supect something!
1. How this mess started

Hello! This is Bernie Buddy with the first fanfic i submitted to the web EVER! I hope you like it!

Authors note: I think the term "Electrical impulses" means the electricity that is sent from the brain into a limb. I'm not sure if this is correct.

(6:45)Bernie is sleeping and then wakes cause of a telephone call from John and Beth.

Beth: Bernie, can you take care of Corneil? John and I are going to go visit my uncle for a few days tomorrow.

Bernie: Um, sure.

Beth: Ok, Thanks! (Hangs up)

Bernie immediatly went back to sleep.

The next day(8:00AM);

Bernie arrives at John & Beth's, but they've already left. Corneil isn't seen yet.

Bernie: Corneil? (Looks in kitchen) Hello? (Checks Corneils room) Are you in here?

Corneil is working on a strange little machine. It kinda looks like a slightly bigger then a soda can, blue, empty soda can with a big opening in the side.

Bernie: Hey, Corneil!

Corneil: Hello, Bernie.

Bernie: What's that?

Corneil: It's supposed to be a transporter, i'm trying to figure out how to transport objects perfectly from this one to that one(points to another one thats red). But i can only get it to transport the source of an electrical impulse.

Bernie: uhh... huh?

Corneil: (Sighs) Never mind (Walks torward the red tranporter, grabs it) I'm going to fix this red one, don't touch the blue one! (walks to the other room)

Bernie: 'kay. (Notices big red button on top, Bernie gets a sly look on his face, Moves finger to button, then stops)No, Corneil said to not touch it. (Bernie can't resist it, Bernie is going to press it, accidently places his hand into the transporter)

Meanwhile, Corneil was reaching into the Red transporter with a wrench, then Bernie presses the button, a big blue light comes out of the blue. Bernie notices his hand is in the transporter and tries to get it out, but he is suddenly paralized, meanwhile, Corneil has his hand in it too, he's also paralyzed.  
Then, both transporters get completely fried. They just lie there for a few minutes, then they wake up.

Bernie: Ow, what happened. man, i fell like i'm 5 feet shorter. (gets up, walks to bathroom, splashes water onto his face, Looks into the mirror and see's that he is in Corneils body!) AAAHHH!!! I-- I-- I'm in Corneil's body!!! Oh my gosh, what do i do?! I gotta get Corneil! (Bernie runs to living room, and see's his own body lying on the floor) Corneil? Is that you?  
Corneil(In Bernie's body): Well, of course it's me. (See's his body standing next to him, jumps up) Aah!! What's happening?!

Bernie: I don't know!

Corneil: Is that you, Bernie?

Bernie: Yeah.

Corneil: Oh no. I think You, and i have switched bodies!

Both of them scream.

Corneil: I don't see how this happened, neither of us turned on the transporter! (Realizes the obvious) Bernie, did you turn the machine on?

Bernie: Err... Nooo--yeah.

One short pause later;

Bernie: Anyways, how did this happen? I only had my hand in the transporter! why didn't our hands switch?

Corneil: Well, i said it only transports the source of an electrical impulse. It sensed the electrical impulses in your hand, and i had my hand in it too, so it traveled to the source of what was sending the electrical impulses, AKA the brain!

Bernie: What?

Corneil: Never mind.

Bernie: Well, switch our bodies back then!

Corneil: I can't, the transporters are fried! It'll take weeks to repair!

Bernie: You mean we're stuck like this?!

Corneil: Unfortunatly, yes. And I can't fix this before my owners come back!

Bernie: Oh no!

END! No that's not the whole story, there's gonna be more chapters! Yay!  
R&R plz thx!  
Wow, that was the first time I ever used that sentence.  
BTW, does R&R mean "Rate and Review"? Cause that's what I meant for it to mean.


	2. I can't make chapter 2

I'm sorry to say this, but i can't think of any actual PLOT for the rest of this fanfic. The only thing that happened is that they switched bodys, so. I can't think of anything for chapter 2, i just didn't think of a plot before i started this story.

So for all you starter fanfic writers. Make sure you have an actual PLOT before you publish a story. My story's too bland. Unless I can think of an actual plot, I can't make chapter 2.

Wish me luck that i can think of one. :) 


End file.
